


GETTING SOME YA-YA'S OUT

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e13 First Person Shooter, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: A quick story that takes place after the episode First person shooter.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 55





	GETTING SOME YA-YA'S OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Forever greatful to my beta Crystal (atths_twice) 💕

"Admit it, Scully, you enjoyed blasting the crap out of Miss Afterglow, didn't you?" Mulder said with a smile as he parked the car in front of her apartment.

"Maitreya, Mulder. That was her name." She looked at him with a slight annoyance, not wanting to admit he was right. "And I was just trying to save  _ your  _ ass."

"Ooh, I was doing just fine. I think I would have been able to handle her on my own." He chuckled. "Maitreya...Miss  _ AfterGlow _ ..." He eyed her as he accentuated the name of the stripper, whose body was used to create a game character. He had sensed Scully’s jealousy in the interrogation room and it amused him to poke her.

"I bet you did." She rolled her eyes at him, exiting the car and slamming the door, as she headed to her apartment. She hated the feeling of jealousy roiling around inside of her, stabbing her guts when Mulder looked at that woman. She knew it was just a primal, male reaction and knew there was no need to be dramatic about it. And yet, there she was, acting childish and territorial over a man,  _ her _ man, kicking the ass of a hot fictional character dressed up as a high-tech futuristic warrior. She was not annoyed at him, she was annoyed at  _ herself  _ for allowing it to take over. 

She fumbled the keys in her hands almost nervously, trying to find the one for her apartment door, when she felt the heat of his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against his body. He ran his hands slowly to her waist and over her stomach, his lips brushing her ear, as he spoke in a low voice, causing her to shiver as goosebumps rose on her flesh. 

"I'm glad you entered the game, though..." He breathed and she exhaled a ragged breath. "You looked hot..." His lips made contact with her jugular vein which was already pulsing madly. "...and sexy in that suit..." He sucked lightly at the skin of her neck and she whimpered, the keys dropping on the floor. "...while getting your ya-yas out."

He turned her quickly to face him, slamming her back into the apartment door and kissing her hungrily. He pressed the length of his body to hers, his hard on making contact with her lower belly. As soon as she felt it, any annoyance she was harboring quickly turned to lust, and she kissed him back, nearly devouring him; she was addicted to the taste of his lips.

It had been several months now since they crossed that invisible line from friends to lovers that they had been walking for ages. She had come to learn that Mulder was a passionate lover in every sense of that word. He could be sensual, romantic, attentive, but also wild, driven and rough, with intense passion. His testosterone frenzy was still high and she knew tonight he would not spare her, and that fact aroused her even more. The throbbing ache between her legs made her groan into his mouth as their tongues led a lustful battle.

"Mulder,” she breathed when his lips started to mark a path along her jawline. "The keys." She placed her hand on his chest as she attempted to stop him, but she was unable to move, completely overtaken by her desire, as her vocabulary decreased to single words. "Neighbors, Mulder."

He reluctantly, with a loud groan, pulled away from her and quickly grabbed the keys from the floor. She took them from his hands and found the one that she was looking for. As soon as she unlocked the door, he pushed it open to let them in, before closing it by pinning her roughly against the door. Her gasp was muffled by his mouth, while in mere seconds he unbuttoned her pants and rolled them down her legs. As she stepped out of them, he picked her up and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist.

Her hands gripped around his neck, holding her weight up, as he started to grind into her, his hard length rubbed her pubic bone over her soaked satin underwear. As he was holding her pinned with one hand, his other hand roamed down between their bodies. 

"Aghhh, so wet," he breathed into her ear, cupping her sex with his palm. His finger stroked her folds through her underwear and she moaned bucking her hips down to his hand. "So ready."

"God, Mulder,” she moaned as he nibbled, licked, and sucked at the sensitive skin on her neck. He was not at all gentle and she knew tomorrow there would be colorful marks all over the flesh of her neck and chest. Thankfully, she had stocked up on enough turtlenecks since Mulder replaced his desire for sunflower seeds with the taste of her bare skin.

He quickly undid the fly of his pants, pulled the zipper down and took out his throbbing cock. He had no intention of prolonging this, his need to bury himself inside of the warmth of her depths far too strong. Two fingers hooked under the silky material that covered her swollen groin, pushing it to the side and without any warning, he entered her to the hilt in one swift motion, slamming into her forcefully. .

"Fuck!" she cried at the invasion into her body, biting at his shoulder through his shirt. The combination of pain and pleasure, along with the excitement of being taken this roughly by him, made the blood in her veins feel like liquid fire. "Ugh, Mulder."

"Too much?" His voice was raspy and low, sending shivers down her spine.

"No." She breathed. "No. I... Ugh...I like it...aghh...go on..."

And he did. He had never fucked her that hard before and it made her feel like he was going to rip her open. He was pushing in and pulling out faster and harder each time, her clit throbbing when it made contact with his pubic bone. Her body shuddered around him, but in this position, she was unable to move. She squeezed him hard around his neck, his head buried in her chest. Their moans and groans were getting louder with every slam of his hips into her. Her back banged against the wooden door, echoing down through the hallway. She knew they were creating quite a sound show for the neighbors, but she was too aroused to care or even think to ask him to stop. There was no turning back from this rollercoaster he was driving her through, so she simply let go, letting out her screams of pleasure into the thick air around them.

"Oh shit Mulder!! Aaahhhhhhh…” Her whole body tensed as the orgasm ripped through her with such intensity she thought she might pass out. She was twitching in his hands, milking his cock deep inside of her as he was driving her climax to the peak. Her screams were lost in heavy breathing and her throat released muffled whispers. "Oooh My Goood! Mulder! Ooh Good!" 

As her body relaxed, he stopped his ministrations, placing soft kisses all over her face and neck. Still hard as rock, he slipped out of her, letting her slowly slide to the floor. Her body was incredibly limp, so he held a grip around her waist, pressing her against him to keep her steady. 

"God, Scully, you're so beautiful."

"Mmhhmm,” she moaned, slowly raising her eyelids as their eyes met.

"You didn't come." Her voice was breathy, but sultry. He loved the way she looked at him after her climax, her face flushed and her eyes hooded, causing a tight throbbing in his stomach.

"Oooh, but I'm not done with you yet," he said, as he picked her up and headed to her bedroom.

"Ooh. I might just start to like this virtual mayhem." She chuckled, burying her head into the crook of his neck. "I just hope we're gonna lose the clothes for the next round."

"You bet we will," he smiled, closing her bedroom with his foot, before laying her on the bed, his eyes roaming over her near naked body. He caught her eye, and the smile she gave him caused his cock to throb.

Watching as he took off his clothes, his cock hard and begging for her mouth, she hurried to take off her own. She  _ needed  _ to taste him and then once again feel him inside of her, filling her as no other lover had. 

_ It was going to be a long night _ , she thought, biting her lip as she threw her clothes somewhere on the floor and reached for him. She did not care about the mess, nor about the ache she knew would reside between her legs tomorrow. That was a problem for future Scully to deal with. 

Right now, she just wanted to get her  _ real  _ ya-ya's out.


End file.
